


Detonazione

by Gondolin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blanket Permission, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, D/s elements, Getting Together, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Possessive Anakin, Rimming, Top Anakin Skywalker, post Rako Hardeen arc, teeny tiny mention of breathplay
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolin
Summary: Dopo che Obi-Wan si è finto morto per una missione, Anakin trova difficile tornare a fidarsi di lui e liberarsi della rabbia che quell'inganno gli ha causato.Obi-Wan si rende conto di avere delle confessioni fa fare.(Non serve aver visto Clone Wars per capire la trama - dopo tutto non ce n'è una.)





	Detonazione

**Author's Note:**

> Non riuscivo a scrivere in italiano da veramente troppo tempo, e si era trasformato in un circolo vizioso, per cui anche solo cominciare mi terrorizzava, e mi sembrava un po’ di aver perso un pezzo. Non so se sono ancora in grado, ho fatto una fatica boia, ma per c'è una persona con cui ne vale la pena. 
> 
> L’affare Hardeen viene dalla quarta stagione di Clone Wars, quando quell’emerito deficiente di Kenobi pensa bene di fingersi morto per andare in missione sotto copertura senza dirlo ad Anakin. Il quale non la prende bene. Poi ci chiediamo come uno diventi un Sith. COSÌ. Io voglio bene dell'anima ad Obi-Wan, ma spesso provo un bisogno irrefrenabile di strangolarlo… anche in senso non erotico. 
> 
> Il mio Obi-Wan è OOC perché ha il coraggio di dire le cose ad alta voce /shrugs

Obi-Wan si chiese di nuovo come fossero arrivati a quel punto. 

Quel punto, sempre lo stesso, con Anakin coi pugni stretti e il volto incupito, e lo sguardo rivolto ovunque piuttosto che verso di lui. Il che richiedeva un certo sforzo, date le dimensioni della cabina che condividevano a bordo della Resolute. 

Era la prima volta che si ritrovavano da soli insieme dopo quel pasticciaccio brutto di Rako Hardeen, e Obi-Wan sapeva che ad Anakin ancora non era sbollita la rabbia. 

Avrebbe voluto parlargli dell’inutilità del concentrarsi sul passato, ma si rese conto di quanto le sue parole sarebbero suonate vuote.

Persino Obi-Wan aveva un punto di rottura.

Come calpestare una mina. Non esplode col peso di un corpo, ma con l’allentarsi improvviso della pressione.

Anakin era accecante nella Forza. Obi-Wan era sempre marginalmemte conscio del suo ex allievo, come vederlo sempre con la coda dell’occhio, ma quando erano troppo vicini Anakin si trasformava in una sensazione confusa, impossibile da districare dal respiro del cosmo tutto intorno. All’inizio, la cosa aveva preoccupato Obi-Wan, ma una spiegazione gli si era presentata allontanandosi dal giovane. L’impronta del potere di Anakin era semplicemente troppo grande per essere percepita da vicino. Solo allontanandosi era possibile mettere a fuoco la supernova che era Anakin Skywalker.

C’erano altre ragioni che annebbiavano la percezione di Obi-Wan, che gli pizzicavano la pelle come fulmine imminente, come la lama bruciante di una spada quando passava troppo vicina. Ragioni che avrebbero dovuto essere ignorate, che erano state ignorate fino a quel punto. Obi-Wan aveva meditato fino ad imparare a contarsi i battiti del cuore in staccati precisi persino nel mezzo di una battaglia, fino a riuscire a riconoscere l’alto e il basso anche dopo un avvitamento su uno starfighter in fiamme, fino ad avere coscienza precisa di ogni parte di sé – incluse quelle che aveva risolutamente lasciato indietro.

Ma la sola presenza di Anakin trovava il modo di disturbare tutti i suoi sensori di navigazione come il passare dentro una nebula.

E poi c’era quello scricchiolio elettrico a fior di pelle.

“Anakin.”

Pugni stretti, uno in un guanto nero, uno pallido.

“Anakin.”

Spalle tese visibili persino sotto gli strati dell’uniforme.

“Anakin. Guardami negli occhi.”

Testa china.

Obi-Wan girò intorno ad Anakin per metterglisi di fronte a forza.

E l’elettricità fremeva.

Quando gli prese il mento fra due dita per costringerlo a sollevare il volto, Obi-Wan immaginò che afferrare a mani nude il cristallo all’interno di una spada laser accesa dovesse fare lo stesso effetto. 

La sorpresa tenne fermo Anakin solo per un istante.

"Pensavo che essere un Jedi volesse dire comportarsi in maniera onorevole, non mentire al proprio-" Anakin iniziò in fretta per poi fermarsi di scatto, silenzio improvviso come uno schianto, "Niente... Non sono niente per te, non è vero? Una patetica forma di vita. Mi hai sempre e solo visto come un peso. Sciocco da parte mia credere che fossimo una squadra. Skywalker e Kenobi, Kenobi e Skywalker, gli inseparabili eroi di questa sporca, maledettissima guerra. Nient'altro che propaganda."

Fu Obi-Wan ad indietreggiare a quelle parole, impallidendo per la vergogna. Era quello che aveva trasmesso al suo allievo? Menzogne e disprezzo? Si sentì attraversare da una corrente di rimpianto mai sperimentato prima.

"Anakin, no! È l'esatto contrario. Ho ritenuto necessario mentirti proprio perché siamo... perché nessuno avrebbe sospettato che io mi buttassi in una missione simile senza di te. Sai che non c'è nessun altro che vorrei al mio fianco quando si tratta di rischiare la vita."

Persino Obi-Wan aveva un punto di rottura. 

Un punto mai ammesso, il punto sul quale erano inciampate le parole di entrambi.

Crack.

"Ma su una cosa hai ragione. Noi non siamo una squadra. La 501ma è una squadra. Io senza di te sarei la metà dell'uomo che sono. So che questo mi rende un pessimo Jedi e un pessimo Maestro, ma non posso lasciarti credere che tu non sia importante per me."

Ancora una volta la sorpresa bloccò Anakin.

La pressione che si allentava sulla mina, il passo fatale.

Anakin emise un verso a mala pena umano, la somma di tutte le lacrime non versate e spinse Obi-Wan contro la parete con tanta forza da far risuonare il tonfo sordo nella cabina.

La sua rabbia, la sua frustrazione riecheggiavano nella Forza, così potenti che avrebbero lasciato senza fiato chiunque non ci fosse abituato. Ma Obi-Wan ormai sapeva convivere col fulmine.

Dopo quell'esplosione violenta, Anakin rimase sospeso, fissando il suo maestro negli occhi, alla ricerca di conferme o di bugie. Non si ricordava più come fare a fidarsi. Era come vedere attraverso una nebbia rossa, come se il suo maestro fosse troppo lontano, reso evanescente dalle menzogne.

Avvicinò una mano al volto di Obi-Wan, una carezza che dalla guancia gli scese verso il collo. Sentì Obi-Wan deglutire sotto le sue dita, intrappolato fra il suo corpo e la parete.

Obi-Wan si leccò le labbra. 

L’eco di infinite notti e notti ad ascoltare l’uno il respiro dell’altro nel buio sembrò cristallizzarsi fra di loro come gas nel gelo dello spazio, per poi esplodere in una miriade di frammenti scintillanti quando Anakin aumentò quasi impercettibilmente la pressione contro il collo di Obi-Wan e gli si avvicinò di un passo, premendosi contro di lui. 

In questo modo la differenza di altezza fra di loro era ancora più evidente.

Ad Obi-Wan sfuggì un respiro strozzato. 

Anakin pensò che era esattamente quello il problema, fra di loro, l’abitudine a stringere i denti e tacere sempre e comunque. In quel momento Anakin decise che avrebbe sentito il suo Maestro urlare. 

Si chinò su Obi-Wan e gli morse il lobo di un orecchio.  Gli strinse i fianchi, sentendo gli infiniti strati dell'uniforme sotto le dita, e sperando nonostante questo di riuscire a lasciare il segno. Gli spinse un ginocchio fra le gambe, senza gentilezza, senza finezza, cercando violentemente contatto.

Sentì nella Forza stupore ed eccitazione provenire dal suo Maestro, i cui scudi erano abbassati come poche volte prima. Non era sorpresa, non esattamente. Era qualcosa che aveva aleggiato fra loro per molto tempo, ma neppure il talento per la premonizione di Obi-Wan avrebbe potuto avvertire che sarebbe avvenuto davvero, che sarebbe avvenuto così.

La cintura di Obi-Wan venne sciolta e cadde pesantemente, l'elsa della spada sbatté sul pavimento con un clangore metallico. Gli altri pezzi di armatura e gli strati di vestiario la seguirono un istante dopo. 

Obi-Wan si morse le labbra e chiuse gli occhi, aggrappandosi ad Anakin, mettendogli le mani fra i capelli.

Anakin rimase fermo contro di lui per un istante, respirandogli contro la pelle, prima di fare un passo indietro per slacciarsi la cintura e la casacca. I suoi movimenti erano rapidi ed efficienti, militari per abitudine e necessità, ma le sue mani erano meno ferme del solito. 

Obi-Wan, ancora appoggiato al muro, lo fissava, le pupille dilatate nonostante la luce bianca della cabina. Si passò una mano fra i capelli, poi gli si avvicinò.

Li separava solo un passo, ma Anakin si trovò a rilasciare un sospiro di sollievo a vedere Obi-Wan avvicinarsi, fare quel passo con gli occhi aperti e l’aria determinata. Per un istante aveva temuto che avrebbero dovuto parlare, giustificarsi, che la sua impulsività gli sarebbe stata rinfacciata di nuovo. Ma avevano valicato un confine insieme, ora. 

Con uno scatto, Anakin afferrò Obi-Wan per i fianchi e lo spinse contro il letto più vicino, facendolo finire sdraiato a metà, coi piedi ancora a terra. Anakin si inginocchiò fra le sue gambe e gli slacciò i pantaloni, mentre con appena un pensiero gli sfilava gli stivali. 

La mancanza di alcuna protesta a quell’uso della Forza servì a dimostrare, se mai ce ne fosse stato bisogno, che del Maestro Jedi e membro del Consiglio in quella cabina non c’era traccia. C’era solo Obi-Wan, il  _suo_  Obi-Wan, che non l’avrebbe più lasciato indietro, che aveva confessato il suo affetto come un crimine e ne era risultato più luminoso ai suoi occhi. C’era solo l’energia fra di loro, la detonazione controllata del sentire con tutto il corpo, del battito indemoniato di due cuori. 

Con la mano destra, strinse la coscia di Obi-Wan, mentre con l’altra accarezzava, e seguiva il tocco con la lingua e con i denti, deciso a lasciare segni che sarebbero rimasti per giorni. Ad ogni morso rispondeva un gemito. 

Risalendo lungo la coscia, marchiando la pelle delicata nella parte interna, Anakin giunse di fronte all’erezione di Obi-Wan. Leccò l’intera lunghezza a partire dalla base e le mani di Obi-Wan discesero immediatamente fra i suoi capelli per cercare di guidare i suoi movimenti, o semplicemente per avere un appiglio, ma Anakin era in controllo e voleva restarci. Con un guizzo della Forza, spinse via le mani dell’altro, bloccandogli le braccia sopra la testa, poi guardò in su. Obi-Wan aveva la bocca spalancata, il petto che si alzava e si abbassava a tempo col suo respiro affannoso. 

Percepì un istante di conflitto nel suo Maestro, un istante in cui l’inappropriatezza dell’intera situazione quasi lo fermò, ma Anakin non gli lasciò il tempo per i dubbi e lo prese in bocca, ingoiando fino alla base senza distogliere lo sguardo.

Ma dopo un istante si staccò con un rumore di risucchio e le labbra lucide di saliva e alzò le cosce di Obi-Wan, prima di scendere leccando delicatamente ogni centimetro di pelle, fino a giungere alla sua apertura. 

Obi-Wan inarcò la schiena. Il suo corpo disegnava un arco perfetto, i muscoli delle braccia tesi e il capo gettato all’indietro, i tendini del collo in evidenza e una lucida patina di sudore sul petto. 

“Ah… Anakin…”

“Sì, Maestro?”

Poi infilò la lingua nella stretta cerchia di muscoli e Obi-Wan urlò. Era un urlo animalesco e senza fiato che terminò in un singhiozzo. Era il suono di un’armatura che andava in pezzi, la detonazione attesa e temuta. 

Obi-Wan voleva scoppiare a ridere, voleva chiedere ad Anakin dove avesse imparato a muovere la lingua e le dita in quel modo, voleva svestirsi persino della propria pelle e sentire il potere di Anakin scorrergli nelle vene. 

Anakin era impietoso, concentrato e calmo come l’occhio di un uragano. Ogni tremito o sospiro lo spronavano. Si ricordò di essere ancora mezzo vestito quando il caldo iniziò a farsi insopportabile e i pantaloni troppo stretti. Dare piacere lo eccitava come nient’altro. Mantenne fermo il bacino di Obi-Wan con guizzo quasi sovrappensiero mentre gettava via gli ultimi strati, insofferente come mai prima all’abbigliamento standard da Jedi. Anche con le mani impegnate a sfilarsi pantaloni e stivali, non smise di accarezzare Obi-Wan, semplicemente usando un altro senso oltre al tatto. Perché avrebbe dovuto trattenersi, se la Forza era parte di lui e di Obi-Wan, se scorreva fra di loro, amplificando ogni sensazione e legandoli indissolubilmente? 

Anakin si leccò le labbra e Obi-Wan seppe che si sarebbe lasciato divorare senza esitazione. Fino a quel momento aveva pensato di appartenere all’Ordine e al servizio della Repubblica, ma si rese conto che la verità era un’altra. 

“Sono tuo,” pensò, o forse disse ad alta voce. 

“Tuo, tuo, tuo,” ripeté, mentre Anakin si sdraiava sopra di lui, e non avrebbe fatto alcuna differenza, perché Anakin poteva sentirlo in ogni caso. 

Sorreggendosi sul braccio destro, Anakin guidò la propria erezione contro il suo ingresso e lo penetrò guardandolo negli occhi. Si fermò per un istante a riprendere fiato, poggiando la fronte contro quella di Obi-Wan. Poi tirò indietro i fianchi e spinse di nuovo in avanti. E ancora e ancora e ancora. 

Obi-Wan si ritrovò improvvisamente libero di muovere di nuovo le braccia e si aggrappò alle spalle di Anakin, affondandogli le unghie nella pelle calda e sudata, concreta, reale. Non c’era spazio per ideali o bugie, ormai. 

Anakin venne per primo con un ansito quasi silenzioso, le labbra poggiate contro la clavicola di Obi-Wan in un quasi bacio. 

Si staccò quel tanto che bastava per sistemarsi su un fianco e iniziare a masturbare Obi-Wan con lo stesso ritmo impaziente con cui l’aveva scopato. Non ci volle molto perché Obi-Wan lo seguisse con un grido. 

Anakin si leccò lo sperma via dalle dita come se niente fosse, Obi-Wan si sentì percorrere da una vampata di calore e seppe, dopo tutto quello che era appena successo, di essere arrossito. 

Anakin sfilò le coperte da sotto di loro e si infilò nel letto. Si tirò Obi-Wan contro il petto senza esitazione alcuna e, prima di chiudere gli occhi, gli sussurrò fra i capelli: “Anch’io.”

**Author's Note:**

> Venite a urlare su quanto sia dolorosa questa ship @[captaingondolin](https://captaingondolin.tumblr.com)


End file.
